Unexpected Changes
by Soapy-Liedown
Summary: Betrayals, Stolen Loves, Unexpected Kisses and Unstoppable Conflict. What happens when the most unexpected couples in the series are pushed together? Please read and review.
1. Will

**Authors note: The names of the chapters relate to who's point of view that part of the story is in. I wouldn't like this to happen on Robin Hood BBC but I think it's a good teaser for fan fiction.**

**Unfortunately I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Robin Hood BBC.**

**Sorry this chapter is quite short, most of them will be.**

Part 1 - Will.

It had started out like any other day, Allan was telling me jokes he's heard in the villages, while I carved a new staff for John. Much was chattering to Robin, even though we all knew he wasn't listening, but instead forming a new plan in his mind. Jon was sitting silently, frowning with concentration as Djaq tried to explain the different medicines to him.

Suddenly Marian came rushing down the slope, towards the camp, and Robin looked up, worried.

"Robin!" she cried happily. " I managed to get out of the castle, Sir Guy said I could go without guards as long as I came back in an hour."

"And what did you do to make him agree?" Robin joked, Marian punched him playfully on the arm.

Robin gave her a quick kiss and, although he's not the kind of man to be embarrassed he still seemed slightly aware of our presence, and sat back down again very quickly.

"What's that?" asked Allan, as the heard hoof beats echoing through the forest.

"Search everywhere, Marian will have gone to Hood I'm sure of it." Gisborne shouted from a few hundred metres away.

Marian's wide eyes were full of guilt as Robin shouted,

"Scatter!"

We jumped up in alarm, running in different directions, trying to get away I bumped into Marian, grabbed her hand, dragging her into the depths of the forest, away from Gisborne.


	2. Robin

Part 2 – Robin.

I saw Will and Marian running in one direction and knew she'd be safe,

"Djaq?" I called, running after her into the forest.

After about half a mile of non-stop running we fell to the ground, panting.

"Where are the others?" asked the Saracen

"Will and Marian went in the opposite direction to us. I'm not sure about Allan and John though."

Djaq looked worried and we sat in silence for the next few minutes, I was acutely aware that I'd never actually been alone with Djaq before.

_Come on, _I scolded myself, _you've known long enough to be able to talk to her!_

Djaq began to shiver, so I shuffled over to her, putting my arm around her shoulder, attempting to warm her, and was pleasantly surprised when her head fell onto my shoulder.


	3. Marian

Part 3 – Marian.

Will and I sat in silence, not knowing what to say. He seemed uncomfortable around me so I decided to try and break the ice.

"I'm sure the rest of them will be fine."

He nodded.

"You must be worried."

He nodded again.

"I hope Robin's ok."

He nodded a third time and I began to get frustrated.

_Fine, if you don't want to talk I won't either._

Suddenly Will came and sat by my side, gingerly placing his arm around me.

"It's cold," Will explained hastily when I raised my eyebrows.

I nodded, realizing I was shivering, and shuffled closer to him. Turning to try and start another conversation, I found his face close to mine, sharing a meaningful look for a second and then we lent forward, and kissed.


	4. Djaq

Part 4 – Djaq.

His shoulder was warm and comforting, I sighed happily. Wait a second, what was I thinking? This is Robin, Marian's Robin, I like Will. As I tried to drive this into my brain Robin began to hum, a tune I knew but couldn't recognize.

"The Saracen Secrets?" I asked in surprise and he turned to me smiling.

"I heard it in the Holy Land, I can't remember the words but they almost killed me for hearing it." Robin chuckled and sighed.

"Are you ok?" I asked, concerned.

"yes, I just think…" he trailed off, and suddenly I felt so sorry for him, he'd lost his house his lands, and almost his life, just to save Allan and Will, he helped the poor and risked everything to save as many as he could, he didn't deserve to live I the forest like a…like a…I don't know, like a common outlaw!

I leant forward and pressed my lips to his for a second, without thinking what I was doing.


	5. Will again

**Ok this chapter is REALLY short, but it's kind of important, don't worry all Djaq/Will and Marian/Robin fans, all will be fine in the end!!!!**

Part 5 – Will.

I began to kiss Marian back, confused. Until I realized what I was doing.

"What just happened?" I asked, jumping back from Marian in shock.

"I don't…I don't…I don't know," Marian stuttered.

"Not being funny, but Robin's going to kill you." Allan stated, walking into the clearing, his eyes wide with shock.


	6. Allan

**Marian66, in this story Allan is good. Enjoy.**

Part 6 – Allan.

As Allan stepped forward he was shocked to see two of his friends, two very different friends, kissing, especially Marian.

"I can explain…" Will began.

"Please do," I mocked, "I'm dying to hear your excuse."

"We were, well keeping each other warm..." Marian started.

I scoffed, "Looked like you were doing more than that!"

"Allan, if you tell Robin I swear I'll…I'll…I'll…" Will trailed off.

"Stutter at me," I laughed, regretting it instantly as Will punched me in the head, causing blood to pour form my nose.

"Hey! I was only joking." I exclaimed.

"Well it's not funny." Will growled.

"Ok, ok, so have we agreed? We don't tell Robin." Marian chipped in.

"Agreed," Will and Allan said in unison.


	7. Robin again

**Ok, lots of people are very confused about my pairings, don't worry all the pairs will go back to normal, I'm just not sure how yet, suggestions welcome by the way. I just thought this fanfic could be a little teaser, nothing too major, and don't worry I wouldn't want this to happen in the show ****either,**** I'm a big Will/Djaq Marian/Robin fan. **

**Well, enjoy.**

Part 7 – Robin.

I jumped back in surprise as Djaq kissed me,

"What, what was that?"

"I'm sorry," Djaq apologized, "Oh my, Will."

"Marian." Robin whispered in response.

"What would they say?" Djaq asked nervously.

"It was only a small kiss," Robin answered uncertainly.

"I don't think that makes up for it." Djaq breathed back, sighing and putting her head in her hands.

"Robin, Djaq!" John called, running through the tree's "Are you ok?"

"Yes, fine. How about you?" Robin asked awkwardly.

"I'm fine. What's wrong with you?" John had noticed their strange behavior.

"Nothing, have you seen the others?" Robin tried to change the subject.

"Master!" a sudden cry came through the forest as Much rushed down to join them.

"I just…I just saw…I saw…" Much panted, while Djaq and Robin tensed, waiting for their secret to be revealed. "Will and Marian, kissing." He finished.

"What?" John roared, but Robin stayed silent, confused, and hurt, even though he had just betrayed Marian himself.


	8. John

Part 8 – John.

As we ran through the trees, following Much towards our fellow outlaws, I had an uncomfortable feeling. How could Marian betray Robin, they were meant for each other, and more importantly would Robin forgive her, or Will?

But what had I just seen? Djaq and Robin, kissing as well, eve though they thought I didn't see, but may be it could work to their advantage, two betrayals, call it even? Although, it's never that simple.

"What do you think you're doing?" Robin shouted at Will, charging towards him and knocking him to the ground.

"Stop it!" I growled, breaking the two men apart.

"How cold you kiss Marian?" asked Robin, and I could hear the hurt in his voice.

Realizing that I should probably stop Robin from attacking Will again I did the first thing I could think of, reveal Robin and Djaq's secret.

"How could you kiss Djaq?" I asked, and everyone stared at me.

"What?" Will asked, his voice rising.

"I didn't…I mean…well…I did…but…it wasn't…it was only…" Robin stumbled over his words.

Robin fell to the floor, blood pouring from his nose, as Will punched him square in the face and I hurried forward to stop him from kicking Robin to an early grave, it was going to be a long day.


	9. Robin again, again

Part 9 – Robin.

I got up, wiping the blood from my nose, feeling hurt in more than one way.

"Marian, how could you?" I asked, walking over to the woman I loved.

"How could you?" Marian whispered back.

"It was just…she just…she kissed me!" Robin blamed Djaq.

"You can't just blame her!" Will argued.

"But…" Robin began.

"Look, can we just get something straight?" asked Allan, causing everyone to glare at him, "Will kissed Marian, Robin kissed Djaq, can't you just…call it even?" he asked tentatively.

"No!" they all shouted in unison.

"Marian, we need to talk," said Robin, walking into the tree's.

Marian gave the others a nervous look and followed him into the trees.

"I think, I think we should talk to." Will told Djaq, and they walked in the other direction, ready for an argument.

"So what do we do now? Can't we go back to camp, I think Gisborne would have gone by now." Much whined.

"No, we wait." John answered firmly.

"Well do either of you guys want a kiss, I feel kind of left out," Allan joked, as the other two stepped back in alarm.


	10. Marian again

Part 10 – Marian.

As I walked through the forest, leaves crunching under my feet, tears leaked from my eyes. I felt so guilty.

"So," Robin turned on me, "You lead Gisborne to our camp, and then kiss one of my friends."

"I didn't mean to lead Gisborne here," I sniffed, and suddenly realizing something my head jerked up, "He expected me back about half an hour ago, he's going to know I was here, and hang me."

"We can sort that," Robin replied gruffly. "More importantly, why did you kiss Will?2

"I…I didn't mean to…I mean it was…an…accident." I sobbed, fresh tears forming in my eyes.

"An accident!" Robin shouted in her face, "How can you accidentally kiss someone?"

I hung my head, wondering why I was taking all Robins abuse, he'd kissed Djaq too hadn't he? Why couldn't I shout at him?

"…come to see me and then…" Robin was saying before I interrupted him.

"Robin, this isn't fair! You kissed Djaq! If you can't kiss someone by accident why did you kiss her? Obviously you only stay with me so you can shout at me because that's all you seem to do!" I screamed, finally snapping.

"I…"

"Don't you dare! Don't you even think it!" I interrupted, "Are you going to apologize to me or not?"

Robin shook his head, and fishing something out of his pocket he grabbed my hand,

"I love you Marian, you are the love of my life and I can't imagine my life without you." He opened his hand producing a beautiful silver ring, "Marian, will you marry me?"

My jaw dropped and I stared at him, speechless.


	11. Marian again again and Will again again

Part 11 – Marian.

I still couldn't speak. I looked down at the man on one knee in front of me, and the exquisite ring he was holding out to me.

"I…" I tried, "I…How dare you!" I shouted.

"What?" Robin asked confused.

"You can't expect me to take that as an apology, I mean, it's all a bit sudden, and…"

"I was going to propose the next time you came, that's why I was so nervous this morning." Robin explained, "And Marian, I am sorry, you know I love you more than anyone in the world."

"Go on then." I prompted.

"What?" Robin frowned.

"Propose again," I rolled my eyes.

"Of course," Robin went back down onto one knee. "Marian, will you marry me?"

Just as I was about to answer, Much, Allan and John walked into the small clearing, there mouths dropping open in astonishment.

Will:

We stayed silent as we walked out of earshot of the others. And as soon as we had found a suitable place for our discussion Djaq began to shout.

"Will, you and Marian? What was that about? What about Robin? What about me?"

"And what about me?" I screamed in reply. "I thought you loved me, or was I just imagining things?"

"I never told you I loved you," Djaq frowned.

"But I love you," Will whispered.

"Really?" Djaq asked excitedly, running into Will and giving him a big hug.

"I love you too!" She exclaimed, a moment before they shared their very first kiss.


	12. Apologies

**This chapter is going to be very short, just to finish the story off.**

Part 12 – Apologies.

As everyone made their way back to camp, Robin and Marian engaged, and Will and Djaq having finally admitted their feelings.

"So has everyone apologized now?" Allan asked tentatively.

"Yes," Will, Djaq, Marian and Robin replied in unison.

"Good, because I'm hungry, and I have some chicken ready to cook." Much smiled.

Everyone rolled there eye's, deciding not to mention for the umpteenth time that they knew it was squirrel.


End file.
